Running from the Past
by Yuki-Kyroche
Summary: All Sophia wanted to do was start over. She just wanted a simple life: small town, basic job, interesting people. She never wanted to be pulled back into a world coated in blood and she most certainly never wished to fall in love. But perhaps it'll take someone who has seen the same horrors to help her move on. Godric/OC. Rated M for swearing & possible future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"_There is nothing that can bestow a greater sorrow, than the knowledge you'll be gone tomorrow._"

The fear that had kept me hostage for three years fell to my feet with the loud 'snip' of new scissors. It landed without a sound alongside the growing pile of, what used to be, my dark brown hair. Eighteen years had been spent tending to it and patiently waiting for it to gently kiss the top of my jeans, but in the span of a minute all my waiting and fussing became wasted time. A large part of me wanted to curl up on the dirty linoleum floor and cry at the loss but logic kept my fingers moving. I couldn't afford to waste time on stupid indulgences so I placed a vacant look on my dirtied face and continued to destroy one of the last things I had left of my childhood.

Thirty minutes later the last clump fell to the floor. Bringing myself out of the robotic state I had pushed myself into I glanced to the floor and felt another twinge of pain. It wasn't just my childhood or three years of fear lying in a ring around my feet, it was my past and memories as well. I had to take a moment to keep my breathing steady before I put my past in the back of my mind and turned my attention to the box that held my future in it. I gently placed it on the edge of the beat up convenience store sink before slipping on the plastic gloves.

Blonde hair dye in hand I took one last look at my reflection, making sure I'd forever remember the shade of brown I had been born with, before I read the directions on the package.

_..._

It was vacant in the convenience store, save for the cashier, when I took my leave. Although my appearance looked nothing like what it had two hours earlier I couldn't help but feel on edge and worried. Even as a child I had never dressed overly feminine so the feeling of a blue and white polka dot sundress brushing against my knees felt strange and hostile. Of course my inexperience of walking in espadrille wedge sandals didn't help ease my nerves either. But regardless of the discomfort I managed to play the part of a cheery customer. When I past the front counter I let a soft smile slip onto my lips and met the quickly widening eyes of the cashier. He seemed in shock to see me and I didn't need to read his mind to know he was trying to figure out how I had slipped inside without his knowing. Little did he realize that the brown-eyed brunette that had sauntered inside only two hours ago was the same girl as the blue-eyed blonde tentatively making her way out the glass doors.

If she had her way he'd never know the truth: no one would.

Sophia Moore was as good as dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to write it. I am unsure if I should continue this or not but I'll give it a chapter or two more before I decide. Please let me know your thoughts! Am I heading in the right direction? Should I continue or not? Please know that I am going to do my best to keep it as close to the series as possible but there might be a few things that aren't quite a match. I want to make it as accurate as possible but I also want to make sure I have fun writing it.


	2. The Illusion Begins to Shimmer

**Chapter 1**

_the illusion begins to shimmer_

* * *

I didn't need to meet Arlene's gaze to know she felt bad for me.

For the fourth evening in a row I was stuck smiling and taking the sexual harassment from three rednecks drunk off enough beer to kill an elephant. The best part about it had to be that they were the most egotistical bastards I had had the misfortune of serving. But I was good at my job and smart enough to know better than to threaten them.

With glossy lips I laughed at the dumb blonde joke the tallest slurred. He winked at me and offered an age old, rather rude, pick up line to which I smiled and picked up his empty beer bottles. _Yes, because mocking the hair color and intelligence of your waitress is the best way to get in her pants. And why would she even dream of spitting in your food?_ I was content to play the role of ditzy waitress and put up with the stupidity that came with serving drunken fools but when I felt a broad hand settle on my ass I snapped. I gave no warning before throwing my pad in the air, wrapping my hand around the wrist of the fool who had touched me, and yanked it so his palm rested, quite painfully, against the opposite cheek. I held it there with one hand and caught my pad with the other.

A hush fell over Merlotte's in an instant.

I let the silence linger for a moment before I slammed the pad to the table, causing a good third of the bar to jump in their seat, before I leaned over to the redneck's ear and let loose a snarl.

"I can put up with the racist garbage that leaves your useless mouth. I can put up with the stupid and uncreative pick up lines you stole from the only book you ever read. Hell, I can put up with the pure and unintelligent _bullshit _that comes from your drunken ass. But if you _fucking_ touch me I will take your arm off. Do I make myself clear?"

I didn't move an inch after I had finished my hushed threat. I watched as the man wriggled in my grasp with his eyes wide in terror. I listened to the silence that stole the attention in the bar. It wasn't until the man frantically nodded that I bothered to release his arm and step back. Once he was free his friends flew to their feet and I could feel their hatred and confusion radiating off them. I mentally prepared myself to evade whatever they chose to throw at me but when the one who had hit on me lunged first I didn't have time to move.

He was not the only one shocked to see Terri standing before me.

The sweet, quiet, and gentle cook was standing in front of me holding the arm of the idiot trying to attack me for defending myself. It took a few moments for everything to sink into his head but it eventually did. "Le'go a me!" He hollered.

Terri shook his head and motioned for me to move back farther. Surprised, I did not protest and did what was being asked. Terri met the man's gaze and quietly asked him to calm down.

"There's alcohol in your blood. You wouldn't attack Ennie if you were able to think strait. Do the right thing and let go of your anger. There's nothing to gain from attacking a girl."

I was always surprised at the way Terri handled situations like this.

A minute passed and the group of drunkards chose to stumble out of the bar rather than make a bigger scene. Once they had disappeared out the door, leaving no tip, the bar returned to its idle chatter. Everyone's eyes back on their own business I smiled at Terri before giving him a light hug. "Thank you Terri," I whispered.

_..._

The next few hours went by without any other incident and I settled back into the groove of taking orders, filling drinks, distributing food, and cleaning tables. I had just waved farewell to two teenagers when I heard Sam tease Arlene for using the phone. My forced smile turned genuine for a moment and I tried to imagine just what it was her kids needed from her this time. I didn't ask her though; it wasn't something that was any of my business. Instead, I winked at her before turning my full attention to Terri who was currently slaving away above an open stove.

"Hey Terri, is that heart attack on a bun cooked ye-" I caught him by such surprise the can of cooking oil slipped from his grasp and right into the open flame. The resulting popping sound was indistinguishable from a gunshot.

Instantly I lost touch with reality…

_"You bitch! Get back here!"_

_I cringed as the bullet barely missed my cheek. The words being yelled at my fleeing back caused my already rapid breathing to increase to a dangerous level. I pushed myself harder and did the best I could to ignore the stinging and burning that radiated from each one of the open wounds on my body. Every muscle, nerve, bone, and cell was filled with terror. It was hard to imagine that I had ever been able to feel any other emotion. Fearing for my life I tried to focus on where I was going; only picking the streets I knew would lead somewhere else because the absolute last thing I needed was to run down a dead end._

_It was oddly silent for a New York night. There were no car horns, no swearing from a fight on the street, and no hollering at cabs by drunks. There were no familiar sounds, no one to run to, yet my ears were filled with the sound of my bare feet on the wet pavement and my rushed breaths. My entire body was fighting to survive: to find someone who could save me from this nightmare. But a small fraction of my mind was hoping that, if I wasn't going to make it, my heart gave out before the men chasing me caught up._

_A gunshot rang out and a scream barreled its way out of my throat…_

"Ennie!"

The feeling of a hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality but I immediately shrank away from the figure hovered over me. I blinked and tried to figure out how I managed to end up on the ground clutching the wall as if my life depended on it. My eyes met those of Sookie and I offered a weak smile. I pulled my legs under me and began to stand up. She offered her help but I refused and she took the hint not to touch me.

"Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy tonight." Sookie's worried voice, meant to inspire trust, only caused me to move farther away. I shook my head in a jagged manner before grabbing the plate that Terri had set out and scurrying away. As I attempted to calm myself down on the way to my table I heard the oven pop one more time. On reflex I slammed my eyes shut and tried not to drop what I held. Muscles rigid I counted to five before shoving all the memories into the safe I had constructed over the years. This time I added another lock to the massive pile of chains and threw the key away. Again. Hoping that it would stay lost this time.

"Bacon cheeseburger sans lettuce, heart-attack hotdog with extra side of fries, with two large Coronas." I waited for nods of approval before placing the food on the table and moving to the next. Terri announced another order being done and I jogged back to the kitchen. I had just grabbed said order when I felt Sam's hand around my wrist. Already on edge I acted on instinct. I turned around and aimed my knee at my boss's crotch. I had my arm pulled back in preparation to slap him when I realized he was on the ground letting out a slew of curses. _Cripes, can I not keep it together today?_ In a small panic I placed the plate back on the counter and helped Sam to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I wasn't paying attention and you surprised me… that's all." His face was contorted in a mix of, what I could only guess to be, agony and frustration.

I silently kissed my job goodbye.

The only thing Sam could manage to do was motion for me to follow him as he hobbled towards his office; his hand delicately wrapped around his family jewels.

Before I trailed after him I offered Sookie a sheepish smile. "Sookie, do you mind?" She gave me a sympathy nod before disappearing back into the public section of the bar. There was no need to explain further: this entire scene had happened last week. _Thanks Sookie, I owe you another one_.

I sighed at my horrible luck. The only good thing about this mess was that Sookie didn't need a briefing on what table had ordered what. I had pried her closely guarded secret out of her about a year ago when she made the mistake of infiltrating my mind during one of my breakdowns. She had gone out of her way to keep out ever since.

Sam whistled impatiently and I groaned before heading for his office. I didn't need to be a telepath to know what was coming. He closed the door behind me and I wanted nothing more than to go chug a pitcher of Vodka.

"Look Sam, I didn't mean to injure you. You caught me off-guard is all."

"Damn it Enyo. It wouldn't be a problem but that makes five times in the past month you've given me some sort of injury. Your head's been in the clouds!" He threw his arms up in the air and I shrank away. I could agree with him on my mind not being on my work but he was wrong about it being in the clouds. But it was something that he would never know so I swallowed the need to interject and let him continue to believe I had been daydreaming. All I wanted was to go home, change my clothes, and go for a run to try and clear my head.

"You need to start paying attention to what's going on around you. It was me this time but I can't have you injuring customers!"

I struggled to keep from smiling for he obviously hadn't been told about my earlier interaction with the gang of rednecks.

"If there's something going on you can tell me. You don't have to go through whatever this is on your own. A lot of people in this bar care about you, you know." His voice had taken on a kinder tone and I couldn't help but feel a little horrible for not being able to tell him the truth. I wanted to open up to someone and explain exactly what I was fighting against but I knew I'd never be able to. It would put too many wonderful people in danger. So I just smiled and shook my head.

"I know Sam. Honestly it was an accident. I'll be better about things tomorrow. But would it be okay if I take the rest of the night off? To clear my head?"

"Why don't you take a few days off? Clear your head, deal with whatever is bothering you, and relax." He ran a hand through his hair and I got the feeling of disappointment from him.

"Sam it's fine. I just need the night to clear my-"

"I'm not suggesting I'm telling. You need a break. Terri acted the same way for the longest time after he came back from Iraq. I don't know what's going on in your head but you need to take some time. I'm not firing you I'm telling you to take a vacation."

I gave up on trying to argue and just handed him my notepad. Without waiting for him to say anything else, or change his mind about firing me, I darted out the back door. I didn't bother to take off the apron wrapped around my waist or let Sookie know I was leaving. I just ran for the parking lot with my keys in my hand.

I spotted the vibrant blue mini cooper and felt my heart speed up. When I made it to the driver's side I tore open the door, slid in, started the engine, and sped onto the open road in record time. My jaw was locked tight and I was trying not to let the tears threatening to cascade down my cheeks follow through with their threat.

Three years working for Sam and I hadn't once taken a vacation.

Let alone been forced to take one.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There is a lot more to Enyo than this shows but I know better than to reveal it all right away. I realize her name is super weird but I chose it because it means "warlike" which plays into her past. Please please please let me know what you think and feel free to offer any suggestions! I can't promise I'll use them but I only have the first... 4 or so chapters planned. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Momentarily it Reflects the Past

**Chapter 2**

_momentarily it reflects the past_

* * *

Never before had I been more grateful for having only one available route to work than tonight. The road and trees seemed to blur together as I sped back to the apartment I had in Shreveport. It wasn't that my sanity was depleting; it was because of the tears welling up in my eyes. But I had traveled this sole road so many times in the three years I had worked at Merlotte's that I wasn't afraid of missing a turn and causing an accident. And the lack of worry meant I had more time to try and sort through the feelings that were causing the water in my eyes.

I knew I was angry. But I couldn't figure out what the other feeling was. Joy was out without putting up an argument. Jealousy didn't fit either. Fear might have made sense but I had long forgotten what it felt like to go a day _without_ it. There was no logical reason for me to be depressed and yet that was the only thing that seemed to fit. My boss of three years, one of the few people I had grown to enjoy being around, had demanded I take a vacation.

I felt betrayed.

His words wouldn't stop echoing in my head and I couldn't seem to find a way to force them out. '_I'm not suggesting I'm telling.' Yea, well, I'm telling you to quit butting in Sam. Even Sookie took the hint!_ Frustrated and at my limit I let out a scream and slammed my hands on the steering wheel. I always went above and beyond at Merlotte's. I learned how to cook so I could take over if Lafayette had to miss work because I knew how stressed Terri could get. I had spent a week devising a plan of action for dealing with the entire bar on my own just in case something happened. I checked the security once a week and made sure things were up to date. I gave everything I could to keeping Merlotte's a one of a kind bar.

"I fucked up a few times in a row. It's the first time it's happened in a year. But instead of understanding what does Sam do? Oh, right. Forces me on a vacation. Because having an unending amount of time to think and remember is a really good idea."

The last few minutes of the drive home was spent swearing and ranting to the open road. Once the parking lot in front of my apartment came into view I fell silent. Without needing much thought I parked the mini coop in my reserved slot but I didn't get out right away. There was something that made me sit and wait. I stayed in the driver's seat until the motor had cooled off along with my anger. When the only thing I could feel was exhaustion I opened the door and headed for my home.

Paranoia had been the driving force for me seeking an apartment on the first floor.

I took a quick look around before I thrust the door open; causing the hinges to creak in protest to the abuse. Once I was inside I swiftly shut it behind me before proceeding to lock the three separate locks I had installed (in addition to the one on the door itself).

Door safely locked, I turned my back to it and slid to the floor. I knew I probably should have felt terrified and worried but I was oddly calm instead. For the first time that night I felt as though I had some control over my life. Then again, that might have been due to my exhaustion.

My body finally relaxed, and the tears gone, I pulled the rubber band out of my blonde hair. After a much-needed shake I allowed myself the small pleasure of running a hand through it. It was ratted and a mess even though I had kept it in a ponytail all morning. But a twelve-hour shift tended to have that affect.

I let myself stay on the floor for a few minutes before hauling my worn-out body to the bathroom. I desperately needed a shower. But when I made it into the bathroom and saw my own reflection I wasn't met with blue eyes and an exhausted look. Quickly I rubbed my eyes and tried again: I was met with sorrow-filled brown eyes framed by dirt and grime.

As much as I wanted to take a shower, clearing my mind was a more pressing issue. In a flash I darted back into my bedroom to grab my work out clothes. I ran a brush through my hair and put it into a ponytail for the second time that day; this time I made sure it was tight and wouldn't fall out. Although I had yet to take a shower I felt a touch cleaner.

Done with my preparations I quickly headed for the door.

Out in the open air I took off on a familiar trail. It was one I had taken over a year ago when I had first started these nightly runs. It was one I had tried to avoid ever having to take again but there was something inside me that was awakening; it was dying to be set free and demanded I do something out of the norm.

Nothing I did seemed able to go against that urge.

It was only a half hour before the sounds of the club and neon lights assaulted my senses. _Fangtasia_. Vampire owned and operated it was the only club dedicated to the living dead in the area. More importantly it was the only club remotely close to my home. But, even if the distance was farther than a few blocks, it didn't stop them from waking me up in the middle of the night. I didn't care what kind of music they played but when it was loud enough to echo in my apartment... there was a problem. Even though I had no problem with vampires I still tried my best to avoid them for it was impossible to live simply with them around. Which was why Fangtasia was the only place I had sworn to never come near again. Too bad my subconscious didn't seem to have gotten that memo.

I hadn't a clue what had made me come to such a dangerous place but whatever it was it refused to let me walk away. As if in a dream the mob of protestors came into view and I slowed down. Not once in my life had I carried any curiosity for vampires but when I tried to turn around and leave my legs felt as though they were part of the cement; they wouldn't budge. The chanting from the mob mixed with the bass from the music in the club and I felt the desire to leave slip away. _Sam said take a vacation… and I cannot give myself time alone to think. What better way to do both of those than deafening music and alcohol? The paranoia of being murdered might help too._

I didn't wish to change my mind so I dug my ID out of my back pocket, thankful I never left home without it, and glided to the front door. I pretended not to hear the threats and insults the protestors screeched at my back and I ignored the weird looks thrown my way in response to my clothes. Letting them roll off my back I handed the blonde female in stiletto heels my ID and waited to be allowed inside.

"This isn't a gym."

"Is that your way of telling a willing and paying customer to take a hike?" She wasn't the only one who could use sarcasm.

"Feisty. I like that." The slight curve of her lips didn't do anything to lessen the urge to hit her.

Thankfully I had better self-control than that. Well, when it came to vampires anyhow.

She handed my ID back and I took it without a word. I didn't care what the Goth queen thought of my sports bra and altered yoga pants. I just wanted to see what was so appealing about this club. I was growing sick and tired of hearing about it from drunks stumbling along the street and I was getting fed up with waking up to their music.

I took approximately four steps inside before I couldn't resist the urge to toss a retort. "Too bad the feeling isn't mutual." Content, I continued into the club.

It was pure chaos.

Humans and vampires were grinding on the dance floor, flirting at the bar, and just being sexual in general. The only bright side was that no one was actually having sex. In the public section of the bar that is; I wasn't about to go check the bathrooms. The farther I got into the club the more out of my element I felt. I knew I should be afraid but I couldn't seem to find it in me to fear for my life. It was the weirdest feeling I had ever felt: to be in the dead center of danger and yet feel no fear. As if under a spell I made my way through the crowd and, subconsciously, to the bar.

"What'll it be?"

Surprised I twisted around and just stared at the man waiting for my answer. Realizing he was indeed _waiting_ and would most likely stay that way until I ordered something I shook off my shock and motioned to the bottle in his hand. "Shot of whiskey."

He raised an eyebrow at my request but said not a word. His hand reached under the counter and he soon placed my order before me. Once his job was done he moved on to the next person, leaving me to stare at the drink I wasn't sure I wanted. It was hard to keep the things I didn't want to remember in a secure and impenetrable safe when I was drunk. _When has one drink ever hurt?_ I knew that was the dumbest reasoning on the planet but I needed something to calm myself down for I was starting to feel as though something horrible was about to happen.

I didn't give it another thought. I picked it up and threw it back.

Although I was enjoying acting on impulse I wasn't stupid enough to throw caution to the wind. I waited a few minutes to be sure the alcohol wasn't going to wreck havoc on my mind before I bothered to scan the dance floor. _Curse whatever impulse brought me here. I have no idea what to do now. Just because I'm twenty-one doesn't mean I've had my crazy phase. This is the first time I've been to a club let alone a vampire run one._

I was just about to get up and leave, my impulse to journey inside vanishing at an alarming rate, when a brunette male approached. I took one look at the color of his hair and felt a bittersweet feeling rush over me. He noticed and offered a small grin. I felt every muscle in my body stiffen automatically.

"What is such an attractive woman doing here in work out clothes?" Something in his tone seemed to hint at it being joke but I didn't take it as such.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business." I meant it to be both a hint to go away and a subtle threat but it didn't have either of those affects. Rather than making him go away he laughed and held out a hand.

"You're interesting. And I rather like interesting. Care to dance?"

It was the first time in a long time I felt like a typical girl. _What am I supposed to say?_ Time ticked by as I racked my brain to try and think of a logical and safe option to take: at least until I felt something sneaking its way into my mind and start to tug at the controls. Just as with Sam, I acted on instinct. My hand flew from my side and I struck the brunette.

The feeling vanished and I fearlessly kept his gaze. "You will not try to glamour me."

I made a mental note to thank Sookie for telling me about vampires' ability to glamour humans and to find a way to show Bill my appreciation for letting her. But that would have to wait a little longer.

My brunette admirer wasn't pleased with being turned down.

In the millisecond it took me to blink I had been moved from my spot on the barstool to lying flat on my back on one of the few tables in the bar. The gasp that left my mouth wasn't because of my change in location. It was because of the two sharp fangs sitting just inside his mouth.

"Stupid girl. You could have lived if you had just said yes."

I heard something akin to a cat's hiss before he lunged for my throat.

* * *

**Author's Note (super important this time)**: The first three chapters were posted so close together because I am **really** unsure if I should continue this or not. I wanted readers to get a feel for the story so they could decide if it was something they were interested in or not. But I am unsure if I should keep it going. _I am not holding the next chapter hostage in exchange for reviews._ I only need to know if anyone would be interested in this story's continuation. Once I know there are people willing to go on this journey with me (even one person is great) I promise to find a good (and constant) release schedule and keep it up; it won't be a chapter a day. **Please tell me what you think and help me decide!**

**If you don't want to comment / review / message me to let me know your thoughts, there's a poll you can vote on on my profile.**


	4. The Wheels of Fate Start to Spin

**Chapter 3**

_the wheels of fate start to spin_

* * *

_This is it. This is the end. I'm going to die._ As much as I wanted to live, I knew I stood no chance in a fight against the vampire holding me down. It would be futile to try for I could never hope to match his speed. Thus, for the first time in my life, I closed my eyes and waited for the blackness to sweep me up and for all the trivial matters of life to fade away.

It never came.

Tentatively I opened my eyes and was shocked to see another's hand wrapped around the vampire's throat. I didn't need to ask to know it was another vampire; the look of pure terror in the eyes of the one who had attacked me was evidence enough. Quickly I glanced to the side in an effort to see to whom I now owed my life.

I was not expecting the tall blonde to be the one standing there. I had seen him when I had first entered the bar, for he was hard to miss, but I had paid little mind to him afterwards. His posture, features, and the look in his eyes had been enough for me to instantly understand he was the bar's owner. Of course, the fact that he was the only one sitting in a throne upon the stage was also a pretty damn good indicator but the way he held himself was what really drove it home.

"Get up."

When he spoke I realized I was still lying on the table. My fear and intrigue had kept me from springing to my feet once the weight was lifted off my shoulders. Understanding that it was foolish to remain where I was I scrambled to stand up before backing away from the vampire who had attacked me. Even though I was frightened, I did not leave the bar.

"Drinking from humans is forbidden at Fangtasia." His voice was calm and composed but even I could sense the venom that it contained. I would bet my life that he was rarely defied. No pun intended.

"She slapped me." It was hard for me not to do it again. To think he was trying to justify attempted murder because I said no! I could feel my blood begin to boil and I wanted nothing more than to hit him again. Preferably with a wooden stake. But I didn't get the chance.

"And for that you were willing to ruin the reputation of _my_ bar?" I watched in mild satisfaction as the bar's owner's blue eyes narrowed in response to the idiotic excuse. But deep down I knew he wasn't really banning feeding from humans. He was merely keeping up appearances. If his human customers got injured he'd be in a lot more trouble than a mere citation.

"Get out." He didn't give the trembling bloodsucker in his hand a chance to interject. Instead, he threw him to the floor. _More acting. _I rolled my eyes at the theatrics before checking myself for any cuts. Bruises I could live with but bleeding in this place wasn't an option.

As soon as the one that had attacked me left, my 'savior' turned his attention to the rest of the bar. "Show's over." It was all they needed to pry their eyes away from him and me. But even then I knew I wasn't in the clear. He motioned for me to follow him to the foot of the stage where fewer people stood and I did as I was told.

"I apologize for what you've been put through." His voice was lighter and less threatening but I got the feeling that he felt I was at fault too.

"Apologizes do not always right wrongs." I couldn't help but be just as stubborn. Then again, near-death experiences tended to have that affect on me.

"Of course. Consider your drink on the house." His smile was fake but I didn't point it out. The exhaustion I had felt earlier was sinking back in and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Thank you…"

"Eric Northman."

I didn't have to give him any other hints for him to offer his name. Satisfied I nodded. "Thank you Mr. Northman." I turned to leave but stopped. "Rest assured, I have no intentions of ever being back." I didn't bother to meet his gaze or give him time to say anything further. I headed for the exit as quickly as I could.

The blonde female at the door gave me a look but I shrugged it off and said nothing to her. I had one thing on my mind and it was draped in a white duvet.

I gave the protestors the same treatment as I shouldered my way through them. One tried to grab my arm but I dodged his grasp. He would never understand just how lucky he was that no contact was made. It was taking all I had to stay composed as I left and I knew that, should someone be foolish enough to try something, I'd snap. I doubted he wanted to deal with a broken arm; it would make protesting a lot harder to do.

When the bar was out of sight, and the music was slowly fading into the black of the sky, I allowed myself to relax the smallest amount. But I wasn't stupid enough to let my guard down entirely. Just because Eric had saved me in the bar did not mean that I was safe on the streets. His bar was his only concern, of that I was sure, and I doubted he gave a rat's ass what happened a block or more away from it. It was with that understanding that I put all the effort I had left into sprinting back to my home. I didn't care how exhausted it made me; I just wanted to be in the safety of my apartment.

…

There were tears in my eyes when I made it to my front door. I had made it home without another incident and I felt as though something was going right for the first time in a long time. I made it inside and triple checked the locks before falling to my knees and letting my tears flow. My entire body was shaking and no matter what I tried I could not get the nameless vampire's face out of my mind. Each time I felt as though it would be safe to stand the whole event would flash before my eyes and the look that had been in his would cause the tremors to return and the tears to increase. I stayed on my floor for over forty minutes before I managed to block the images. Even then I had to double-check that the safe from earlier was still holding. It only took one time for me not to make the mistake of assuming.

Once I was content that it would be safe to pull myself off the floor I did just that. It was quiet in my apartment but I didn't feel afraid. I had always preferred the silence to unneeded noise. It was easier to listen for intruders or danger when there were no other distractions. With no grace I dragged myself to my bedroom.

It was bare and colorless.

My bed was pushed up against the far right corner with my dresser to the left. While I wasn't vain, I did have one body length mirror that rested on the opposite wall. But that was the extent of my furniture. I didn't need much for I didn't have much. The few clothes I had were either tucked away in my dresser or hung up in my closet. Though my clothes contained an array of colors they weren't visible. So the white of the walls and the white of my sheets and duvet enveloped the small bedroom. Even my dresser and the frame of my mirror were white. To anyone else it would feel like a hospital room or an insane asylum. But to me it was home and the way I preferred it. It wasn't that I liked the lack of color. Oh far from it! But white made it easier to see if anyone had been in my apartment. Unless you removed your shoes you would track dirt all over.

Suddenly Sam's demand didn't seem so unfair.

But I'd never admit that to him. Pulling myself out of my delusions I grabbed a nightshirt, fluffy pants, underwear, and a towel before heading for the bathroom. Although it was only I in the small home there were two bathrooms. Rarely did I have people over but when I did I preferred that they had a separate bathroom to use other than the one I kept everything important to me in.

I left the door to the bathroom open and undressed.

…

When the sun began to shine into my bedroom, from the sole window, I had no choice but to wake up. Groaning, I stretched my legs and arms before sitting up and releasing the tension from my joints and shoulders. Still not fully awake I rubbed at my eyes until I felt I could see without a problem. That was all I needed to do before I threw off my covers and got up. Immediately I headed for my closet and grabbed the uniform I had worn for three years. But when I made it into the bathroom to get ready it hit me. _Damn it, Sam._ I groaned and leaned on my bathroom counter.

"Okay, so I have a day off… no biggie."

I heard the clock slowly tick and I groaned. This was going to be a lot harder than Sam thought. Especially since I had no idea what to do now that I didn't have to go to work. _I suppose I should start with the obvious answer._ The exhale that left my lips was long and drawn out. I headed back to my closet to exchange my uniform with a pair of jeans and halter-top. For the first time in years I took my time getting ready. I pulled on my pants and double-checked that they still fit right. After my investigation pulled up positive results I tugged on the silk top. I had to do a small circle in front of my mirror before feeling as though everything was still the right fit. But even though I was dressed I wasn't finished.

Make-up had never been my favorite thing simply because I disliked the looks customers gave me if I wore it. But it took time to do correctly and I had all the time in the world at my disposal. There was nothing to lose. So I stared at my reflection for well over an hour as I slowly put on mascara, eye shadow, pink lipstick, and concealer. When I had done all that I could do I walked into my kitchen.

"This is torture." I grabbed a banana and headed for my door. Being home alone wasn't going as well as I had hoped. It had only been three hours at the most and I was already feeling closed in and antsy. So the only thing I had left to give a try was going out with a friend. Or coworker in my case.

…

It didn't take long for me to make it to the large driveway of Sookie's home. But when I arrived I couldn't seem to find it in me to get out of the car. This entire mess was my problem and I wasn't sure if it was right to ask her to keep me company. But that might have had something to do with the fact that I wasn't sure exactly what to call our relationship. I hadn't spent much time outside of work with the other blonde and I didn't know at what point you could call someone a friend. Or what you could ask from them. _I'm over-thinking this… it's been three years, I'm sure it'll be fine to ask her to spend the day with me. Or at least a few hours._ With the courage I needed in my pocket, I took a deep breath before heading for her front door.

By some miracle I narrowly avoided being hit as the door was thrown open. Sookie seemed surprised to see me and I was slightly surprised to see her in her uniform. But she smiled and motioned for me to sit on the porch. I returned her smile but leaned against the railing instead. Although I had been the one to come over she was the first one to break the silence.

"That looks cute! I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than your uniform."

"T-thanks. Since I have the next few days to myself I figured it'd be good to wear something that doesn't tell folks I work at Merlotte's." I managed to relax a little more when she nodded. "Speaking of, I'm guessing you have to go in to work today?"

She must have realized there was something on my mind for her gaze softened and I felt as though I was a child facing a worried guardian. Groaning I flopped down next to her.

"I was going to see if you could spare a few hours and go get a drink with me."

"I'm sorry. I need to go in for a few hours." Between the sympathetic look on her face and her posture I couldn't be mad at her. Instead, I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"I don't suppose you'd want to go after you get off work?"

She was quiet for a moment too long and I exhaled. There was something she obviously didn't want to tell me. _This just gets better and better._

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize Sook. It's not your job to keep me company. Besides, I brought this on myself. So, what are you up to tonight that's got you so secretive?"

"Bill and I are going to Dallas." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile with her.

Sookie and I had been in the same boat before she met Bill. Neither of us had cared much for dating although we had different reasons. It had been kind of comforting to know that I wasn't the only girl my age that preferred to be alone. But since she had met Bill it was as if she was an entirely new person. I'm happy for her but it feels as though I'm all alone again. At least life is going good for one of us.

"What are you going to Dallas for? Vacation?"

I watched her muscles stiffen and she shifted her gaze away from me. Immediately I knew something was up.

"Spill."

She shrugged. "Bill has some work to do in Dallas is all."

"That's a big fat lie. What's the real reason?"

She seemed nervous and withdrawn, which was definitely not normal Sookie behavior. But I think she got the message that she couldn't lie to me about what was up. We might not have been the best of friends but I had taken a liking to her. She was level headed and beyond helpful. She had taken my side on multiple occasions when it came to Sam and I owed her for covering shifts when I hadn't felt capable of coming in. Although we didn't hang out much outside of work I considered her the closest person to me. I had also become rather protective of her; there were times were her head was farther in the clouds than mine. While I wasn't going to tell her who to date I didn't trust that Bill was the safest company to keep. Which was why I wasn't about to let her weasel her way out of explaining just what her real reasons for going to Dallas were.

"Have you heard of the bar Fangtasia?"

It was my turn to stiffen and raise my guard. "Yes… I was there last night. And I almost got killed. So explain what's going on."

It took a few moments but she finally started talking. "I made a deal with Eric to help him find a colleague in exchange for Lafayette's freedom. Bill and I are going to Dallas to try and help find his colleague, is all."

"Wait… what the hell was he doing to Lala?" Lafayette wasn't exactly happy that I used his nickname but he had gotten over the initial frustration. Now he just rolled his eyes whenever he heard me use it.

"They had him locked up in some kind of vampire dungeon…"

"I'm going with you."

"Ennie, you don't-"

I cut her off immediately. "Don't even try to tell me otherwise. Bill might be able to protect you at night but you're a sitting duck during the day. Besides, you don't know the vampires in Dallas and there's no guarantee that they'll take kindly to having a human's help. I don't need to know much about vampires to understand that."

She was quiet for a moment and I wasn't sure if she would agree. So I switched tactics.

"Eric saved my life and I owe him. Plus, I can't go in to work because Sam's got a stick up his ass so it's the perfect time to repay that debt. I want to do it as soon as possible…"

I watched Sookie's emotions slowly flash across her face and I tried to plead with her through my eyes. If anything this was something that could keep my mind off the forced vacation. What better way to keep distracted than to be in the dead center of danger.

"I'll have to check with Bill about it."

"Please, Sookie."

She smiled at me and I returned it. _Guess I'm going to Dallas._

"The limo to take us to the airport will be here at five." She stood up and I followed her lead.

"Thank you Sookie. You really don't know how much of a life saver you are." For the first time in over a year I hugged her. It took her by surprise but she eventually returned it.

"I suppose I should head home to pack."

All she did was nod before I took off to my car. I wanted to get ready as quickly as possible before the limo arrived.

"I would have never expected things to go this way… oh what have I gone and put myself into now?" I muttered to myself as I sped home. Mentally I made a list of everything I would need to bring with me. I also questioned my sanity multiple times.

"Desperation sure is a fucked up thing."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys really gave me the push to keep going. So I've decided that I will keep up with this story but I am still not sure what the schedule will be for releases. Right now it's between once a week and once every other week. I am also really unpleased with this chapter... but no matter how many times I tried to revise it it didn't feel right. Instead of driving myself mad I figured I'd post it and focus on the next chapters.

*I have mapped out this entire fanfiction and right now... it's looking like there's going to be 40 some chapters. I'm also upping the number of words per chapter to around 3,000


	5. Author's update

This is a long overdue update. I appreciate all those who are still following this story especially considering the fact that I haven't updated in a long while. I wanted to let you all know that I do intend on finishing this story but I haven't found it in me lately. I'm not happy with how things are written thus far and I know I can do better so I plan on rewriting it. I am really sorry for the inconvenience but I want this to be as amazing as I can make it because I want to be proud of it.


End file.
